Das ist meine Geschichte
by Timjana
Summary: Draco Malfoy schreibt seine Geschichte auf. Das ganze war Ursprünglich ein Steckbrief, doch da als Geschichte geschrieben, möchte ich ihn hier gerne präsentieren. Das ist mein Leben...


_Ein leises Klopfen drang von der Tür her herein. „Draco?" Die kühle, stolze aber auch besorgte Stimme seiner Mutter erklang durch das massive Holz. Keine Antwort. Draco Malfoy sass in seinem Sessel vor dem Kamin, die Stirn an seiner eigenen Faust abgestützt und den Blick leer und vor allem müde auf den Boden gerichtet. „Draco?" Als das zweite Mal ihre Stimme erklang, hob der junge Malfoy trübe den Blick und starrte die Tür an, doch noch immer war er nicht gewillt seiner Mutter eine Antwort zu geben. Er wusste nicht was sie wollte, er wollte es nicht wissen. Sie sollte wieder gehen und ihn alleine lassen. Er wollte alleine sein. Auch wenn sie die einzige in diesem Haus war die ihn noch liebte, er wollte sie nicht sehen. Er wollte niemanden sehen. Nach einer Weile hörte er wie sich ihre Schritte wieder entfernten. Sie kannte seine Regeln, er kannte ihre Regeln. Nachdenklich wanderte sein Blick zum prasselnden Feuer. Schon seit fast zwei Jahren spendete es ihm kaum Wärme mehr, keinen Trost. Auch wenn er anfangs die Flammen noch betrachtete verschwamm sein Blick bald und er sah wieder das brennende Haus vor sich. In seinen Ohren klang noch immer das verrückte Geschrei seiner verrückten Tante, die grausame Stimme des Dunklen Lords. Ein Zittern durchfuhr seinen Körper und krampfhaft presste er seine Hände zu Fäusten zusammen, schloss die Augen und versuchte die Bilder in seinem Kopf zu verdrängen.__  
__‚Er ist tot. Weg. Sie ist fort. Sie können nichts mehr tun. Sie sind weg.'__  
__Mit einem Mal schlug Draco die Augen auf und warf den Kopf zurück an die Lehne des samtgrünen Sessels. Die Rastlosigkeit packte ihn wieder. Der Drang etwas zu tun um diese Gedanken zu verdrängen und zu vergessen. Die letzten Tage hatte er damit verbracht sich in den Keller einzuschliessen und mit dem Zauberhandwerk abzulenken. Doch es half nichts. Narcissa hatte ihm vorgeschlagen darüber zu reden, doch er wollte nicht reden. Er wollte auch jetzt noch nicht reden. Er wollte es los werden. Es los werden. Sein Blick wanderte zu seinem linken Arm. Es los werden.__  
__‚Es ist nicht möglich! Ich kann es nicht ändern! Was will ich überhaupt? Es ist vorbei!' Die Schmerzen in seinem Arm waren längst verklungen doch die Erinnerung verfolgte ihn Tag und Nacht. Er atmete tief durch. Dann verfiel er in seine anfängliche Stellung zurück. Erst nach einer Weile drehte er den Kopf nachdenklich zur Seite. Sein Blick wanderte zu dem massiven Pult oder besser zu dem Buch, welches darauf lag. Es war leer. Lauter leere Seiten. Schliesslich fasste er den Entschluss und stand auf. Er fuhr mit der Hand über das dunkle Holz des Tisches und umrundete ihn bis zum Stuhl. Sein Blick wurde trüb als er sachte den ledergebundenen Deckel des Buches berührt.__  
__‚Warum tu ich das?' Egal warum er es tun wollte, Draco setzte sich hin und nahm seine Schreibfeder zur Hand. Nachdenklich fuhr er über die weiche Fasanenfeder. Einige Augenblicke verstrichen bevor er ihre Spitze in die dunkle Tinte tauchte und die erste Seite des Buches aufschlug. Ein weiterer verging, dann setzte er sie zum Schreiben an._

Mein Name ist Draco Lucius Malfoy. Ich stamme aus einer der alterwürdigsten Familien Englands. Ich denke es ist unnötig zu erwähnen, dass es sich dabei um eine reinblütige Zaubererfamilie handelt. Unser Stammbaum ist lang, rein und an etlichen Stellen korrigiert. Niemand spricht gerne darüber. Niemand sieht gerne jene in unserer Familie die sich nicht an die Traditionen gehalten haben. Keiner will jene anerkennen die ihr Blut vermischt oder verraten haben. Es sind die dunklen Stellen in unserem Stammbaum. Manche Familien sind stolz darauf wenn sie solche Verräter erkannt und verbannt haben und kennzeichnen sie mit einem Brandmal. Verstossen aus der Familie für immer. Kein Teil mehr davon. Sie haben jegliche Rechte verloren. So auch bei uns. Doch wer bei der Familie Malfoy aus der Reihe tanzt wird nicht einfach gebrandmarkt. Er wird aus dem Stammbaum getilgt. Alle Erinnerungen an ihn werden vernichtet, inklusive seiner selbst. So dass niemand erfahren sollte, dass es jemals irgendeinen Malfoy gegeben haben könnte, der sich nicht an die Regeln dieser Familie gehalten hat.  
Alterwürdig bis zum letzten vermerkten Vorfahren. Über die Tatsache, dass die letzte Generation ein Schandfleck ist durch ihre begangenen Taten, auch darüber sieht Lucius grosszügig hinweg. Es hat nicht sehr lange gebraucht, bis er sich wieder gefangen hatte, nach dem kleinen Einbruch den er erlebt hatte in seinem Stolz. Doch ich, kann nicht einfach darüber hinwegsehen. Draco Lucius Malfoy.

_Kurz setzte Draco seine Feder ab, bevor er weiter fuhr._

Draco stammt aus dem Lateinischen und steht für Drache oder Schlange. Eine Wahl mit dessen Bedeutung meine Eltern gleich zwei Dinge in meinem Leben abhandeln konnten. Draco, der Drache. Ein Sternbild der Nördlichen Hemisphäre und das ganze Jahr über sichtbar. Damit erfüllte meine Mutter die Tradition ihrer Familie, in welcher die Kinder nach Sternbildern benannt wurden. Ich weiss nicht ob gerade sie diese Tradition halten wollte, weil für sie selbst nicht nach einem Sternbild benannt worden war. Sie war eine Black. Die jüngste Tochter und nach dem ihre ältere Schwester Andromeda aus dem Stammbaum verstossen wurde, besonders Stolz darauf ein vollwertiges, angesehenes Mitglied dieser Familie zu sein.  
Draco, die Schlange. Es sollte meine Zukunft besiegeln. Die Familie Malfoy, das Haus der Schlangen. Jeder in dieser Familie gehörte zu diesem Haus. So war es wohl eine Art Prophezeiung die sich erfüllen sollte.  
Lucius der Lichtbringer. Der gefallene Engel. Ein Engel war mein Vater niemals, doch gefallen ist er ebenso tief wie ich. Selbst wenn er dies niemals sehen wird. Das ich diesen Namen erhalten habe ist allein darauf zurück zu führen, dass mein Vater genug selbstverliebt war und ist um in mir immer nur ein Abbild seiner selbst sehen zu wollen. Und war ich das denn nicht?  
Ich war so stolz auf diesen Namen. So stolz auf diese Familie. So stolz auf das was ich war. Schon immer. Doch der Name steht noch für so vieles mehr. So vieles was sich hinter Stolz und Würde verbirgt. Lüge, Trug, Hunger. Hunger nach Macht und Stärke. Eine Stärke welche diese Familie nicht hat. Mein Vater erkaufte sich seine Stärke, ob nun mit Geld oder Mord. Es war einfach zu lernen von ihm. Wie viel man mit dem richtigen Preis erhalten konnte. Nicht nur Materialien auch Werte die einem so gar nicht entsprechen wollte. Und irgendwann beginnst du selbst an diese Werte zu glauben. Du denkst sie sind deine. Ich nehme an auch mein Vater denkt, dass diese Werte die er sich erkauft hat alle ihm und seinem Charakter entsprechen.  
Aber sie sind so von kurzer Dauer diese Werte. Sie sind wie Mietverträge. Man zahlt immer weiter und immer wieder. Sie verzehren deinen Preis und du musst ihnen einen neuen zahlen. Doch du kannst sie niemals ganz kaufen. Sie sind gierig. So gierig wie jene denen es danach gelüstet und die dafür bezahlen. Und diese Werte sind immer mehr wert und fordern immer höhere Preise. Und genau auf diesem Weg befinde ich mich nun auch. Draco Lucius Malfoy. Slyhterin, Sohn des Lucius Malfoy im Dienste eines Verrückten auf ewig gebunden und zahlend für die Gier die ich gehegt habe.  
Aber die meisten wissen das nicht. Für meine Freunde bin ich einfach nur Draco und für meine Feinde Malfoy. Einen anderen Namen habe ich nicht und akzeptiere ich nicht.  
Nur wenige Menschen unternehmen überhaupt den Versuch daran etwas zu ändern. Darunter fällt auch dieses eine respektlose Wesen.

_Ein leises Schnauben entglitt Draco als er den letzten Satz nochmals las._

Früher hätte ich mein Leben an sie gehängt. Sie und jene die ich meine Freunde nennen wollte. Doch heute vertraue ich niemandem mehr. Meine Mutter ist zu verblendet von meinem Vater. Sie wagt es nicht sich zu erheben, so wie auch ich zu feige bin einen anderen Weg zu wählen. Meine sogenannten Freunde zu meist selbst zu gierig und machtsüchtig, als dass man ihnen ehrlich etwas anvertrauen könnte. Kein Wunder. Sie sind Slytherins. Sie streben immer nach mehr, so wie wir das alle tun und so bleibe ich mit meinem Los allein.  
Es mag bitter und unwirklich klingen, wenn ein junger Mann mit kaum mehr als 18 Jahren Lebenserfahrung von solchen Dingen spricht. Wahrscheinlich entsteht jetzt das Gefühl von Unglauben und ich kann es niemanden der dies liest verübeln, wenn er in diesem Moment so denkt. Was kann ich schon für eine Lebenserfahrung haben? Fast noch ein Junge. Doch ich bin kein Junge mehr. Zu viel, scheint es mir, hab ich in dem Leben das ich bis anhin geführt habe schon erlebt um von mir selbst noch als Kind zu sprechen. Diese Unschuld die nur einem Kind gebührt habe ich vor zwei Jahren verloren. Mag es auch nicht meine Entscheidung gewesen sein, so war es doch meine eigene Hand die sie mir geraubt hat.

_Draco setzte die Feder wieder ab und blickte über den Tisch ins Feuer. Kurz schloss er die Augen. Wieder diese Bilder. So eindringlich als wären noch keine zwei Minuten vergangen seit es geschehen war. Die Taten die sein Leben in jeglicher Art verändert hatten und wohl noch weiter würde, auch wenn Draco noch immer darauf hoffte, es möge endlich ein Ende haben. Mit einem leisen, leeren Schlucken fuhr er fort._

Ich fürchte man wird mir auch weiter keinen Glauben schenken, wenn ich mein Leben nicht erkläre. 18 Jahre, geprägt von Anforderungen die niemals zu erfüllen sein werden. Mit Hochmut hat mein Fall begonnen, doch fürchte ich, dass ich den Schritt in den Abgrund nicht getan hätte, wäre ich nicht hinein gestossen worden. Was ich hier niederschreibe, schreibe ich nicht für euch die das lesen. Ich schreibe es allein für mich. Ich bin mir nicht sicher warum ich es schreibe. Vielleicht weil ich den Fehler finden will den ich begangen habe, der mich hier her gebracht hatte. Vielleicht auch um einen Ausweg zu finden oder vielleicht auch einfach nur weil ich niemandem anders als diesen Seiten dies alles anvertrauen möchte. Aber es wird zwangsweise ein Ergebnis sein, dass zum Schluss ersichtlich sein wird, warum ich das Gefühl habe mehr über das Leben zu wissen als manch andere.

_Draco las kein weiteres Mal was er geschrieben hatte. Es reichte es auf zu schreiben. Damit wollte er es zumindest zu einem Teil ablegen von sich. Die Worte würden das zum Ausdruck bringen was sagen wollte._

Vor gut einem Monat hatte ich Geburtstag. Es ist nun das dritte Jahr da er nicht gefeiert worden ist. Andere Dinge standen an diesem und allen folgenden Tagen über dem Gedenken an meine Geburt. Was war schon ein Geburtstag? Nichts. Warum ihn Feiern, wenn der einzige Gedanke den man daran hegt der Gedanke daran ist nichts weiter als ein Erbe zu sein. Es erinnert einen nur daran, dass man nichts weiter ist als der nächste in einer Familie die keinen Wert in einem Menschen selbst sahen. Dieses Jahr wollte ich ihn nicht Feiern, die Letzten hatte ich keine Wahl gehabt. Es hatte nicht in meiner Hand gelegen zu entscheiden ob ein Geburtstag gefeiert worden wäre oder nicht. Meine Ausbildung hatte Vorrang. Vor allem. Ich meine mich zu erinnern dass ich an diesem Tag vor drei Jahren das erste Mal unter der Folter meiner verrückten Tante am Boden des Kerkers gelegen und vor Schmerzen gewimmert habe. Ich war noch nie ein starker Mensch gewesen, der viele Schmerzen ertragen hat, aber ich habe meinen Stolz. Nein, ich hatte meinen Stolz. Nun ist er gebrochen, seit fast zwei Jahren. Sie haben mich gebrochen. Ich erinnere mich nicht an alle Tage. Sie verschwimmen in meiner Erinnerung. Doch ich erinnere mich an meine Folterungen. Wie ich sie immer wieder erleiden musste. Gegen gewisse Dinge wurde ich stumpf, doch andere verlieren ihre Wirkung nicht so leicht. Ein Cruciato wird dich immer zu Boden bringen. Ich wurde taub und stumpf, immer mehr. Ich nahm alles hin. Eine Widerrede hätte nichts gebracht. Diese Zeiten sind nun Vorbei. Alles scheint vorbei zu sein. Der Dunkle Lord ist tot, der Goldjunge der Held und ich ein Treibender in den abklingenden Wogen des Krieges. Es ist vorbei und doch lässt es mich nicht los. Niemals.  
Nun werde ich in ein paar Tagen nach Hogwarts zurück gehen und meine Lehrstelle als Zaubertranklehrer dort antreten. Doch obwohl es einen Ausweg aus dieser Hölle hier bedeutet, so kann ich mich nicht darauf freuen. Ich wüsste nicht auf was ich mich freuen sollte. Meine Freunde? Nein. Eigentlich sind sie dies doch gar nicht wirklich, meine Freunde. Jene die den Abschluss nochmals machen, kann ich nicht als solche bezeichnen und im Lehrerkollegium werde ich wohl auch keine jener Freunde finden. Also warum sich darauf freuen sie wieder zu sehen? Um jeden Tag daran erinnert zu werden was für ein Arschloch man ist? Um jeden Tag in ihren Augen zu sehen und sich daran zu erinnern, dass man sein eigenes Leben verraten hat? Ich bin weder Narr noch Optimist. Ich weiss was ich getan habe und ich habe meine berechtigten Vermutungen wie mein Leben weiterverlaufen wird. Es sind keine schönen Aussichten und Hogwarts machen sie nicht schöner. Diese Mauern sind zerstört. Der Schutz ist verflogen, auch durch meine Taten. Alles was sie für mich bergen sind Erinnerungen. Das einzige was sie bieten ist ein Abstand zu diesem Leben und doch verfolgt es mich weiter. Ich kann es nicht zurück lassen. Selbst wenn Hogwarts eine Auszeit aus diesem Leben bedeuten würde, müsste man doch wieder zurück. Warum dann überhaupt daraus entfliehen? Es würde nur schwerer wenn das Leben einen dann wieder in die Knie zwingt. Nein ich freue mich nicht auf Hogwarts. Es heisst sich mit Menschen rumschlagen zu müssen. Mit allen möglichen von Menschen. Ich bin nicht mehr der der ich zuvor war. Ich habe mich verändert. Sie werden es merken, sie werden Fragen stellen und darauf habe ich keine Lust. Nichts wünsche ich mir in diesen Momenten mehr als die Einsamkeit. Und dann verschafft mir mein vermaledeiter Vater dieser Job hier. Ja ich liebe Zaubertränke und bringe die Qualifikationen mit mir, doch ich kann meinem Vater nicht dankbar sein dafür. Am liebsten würde ich davon laufen. Irgendwo hin und nie wieder kommen. Ein neues Leben Anfangen und selbst dann, selbst dann würde mich dieses hier wohl noch verfolgen.  
Nein Hogwarts ist kein Ort mehr auf den ich mich freuen könnte.  
Ich weiss auch nicht wie McGonagall sich darauf einlassen konnte. Lehrer. Das ist ein Posten dem man Vertrauen entgegenbringt, der Vertrauen spenden muss. Wie kann mir jemand Vertrauen entgegenbringen? Hatte ich in den letzten Jahren nicht genug bewiesen, dass in mich gestecktes Vertrauen verloren war. Ob nun auf die eine oder andere Seite. Schlussendlich hatte ich doch einfach versagt. In allem was ich begonnen hatte.

_Schritte halten in den Gängen draussen und Draco unterbrach seine Schriften kurz. Nach dem sie verklungen waren setzte er von neuem an._

Und doch, bringen sie mir dieses Vertrauen entgegen. Ich verstehe es nicht. McGonagall stellt mir auf keinen Fall ein, weil mein Vater ihr oder dem Schulrat Druck macht, ganz abgesehen davon, dass mein Vater seinen Posten im Schulrat bereits vor einigen Jahren verloren hat. Nein, McGonagall muss ihre eigenen Gründe haben, warum sie mir dieses Vertrauen entgegenbringt und es will einfach nicht in meinen Kopf hinein. Erst vor einigen Tagen hatte ich das letzte Gespräch mit ihr, in dem sie mir die Stelle nochmals bestätigte und mich wissen liess, dass ihre Augen auf meinen Taten lagen. Ich würde nicht unbeobachtet sein. Doch das ist mir soweit egal. So blauäugig schätze ich McGonagall auch nicht ein. Sie hat Dumbledore verloren, einige Lehrer und Ordensmitglieder. Nun da der Krieg vorbei ist wird sie keine weiteren Opfer riskieren. Doch sie vergibt Chancen. Chancen an Menschen wie mich.

_Kurz hielt Draco inne und bedachte das Papier stumm, nachdenklich aber ohne zu lesen was wirklich auf den Zeilen stand. Nach einigen Augenblicken tränkte er die Feder erneut ein und fuhr fort._

Menschen wie mich. Doch was bin ich für ein Mensch. Ich bin mir sicher, andere Menschen wären schnell bei der Hand mit einer Erklärung über mich, meinen Charakter und mein Wesen. Doch mir selbst fällt es schwer zu erklären wer oder was ich bin.  
Ich bin ein Malfoy, stamme aus einer reichen Familie und wurde lange Zeit meines Lebens verwöhnt und gehätschelt, selbst wenn es dafür gewisse Forderungen gab. Mir wurde eingeredet ich sei etwas Besseres. Mir wurde erklärt von welchen Leuten ich mir was gefallen lassen musste. Mir wurde gesagt auf was ich stolz sein soll, wie ich mich zu bewegen habe und wer zu meinen Freunden zählte. Ich hab eine glänzende Ausbildung genossen bevor ich nach Hogwarts gekommen bin. In Ethik, Sprachen, Mathematik, Geschichte, Musik und Tanzen. Ich war ein Malfoy durch und durch und mein Vater lebte mir vor was ich später einmal sein sollte. Distanziert, skrupellos, machtgetrieben, erfolgreich, respektiert, geschätzt, kalt. Er war mein Idol. So lange Zeit war er das Ziel an meinem Weg. So lange Zeit lebte ich genau nach diesen Zügen und versuchte die Perfektion zu erreichen die er anscheinend erlangt hatte. Bis ich merkte: Er war nicht perfekt. Bis ich gestossen wurde und mir jemand die Augen aufriss. Es war der Zeitpunkt an dem ich aus meiner hübschen Traumwelt hinaus gerissen worden war. Der Augenblick an dem ich über mein Leben keine Entscheidungsgewalt mehr hatte. Als ob ich das zuvor jemals gehabt hätte. Alles in meinem Leben war bestimmt worden, doch in diesem Augenblick bemerkte ich das erste Mal wie ich eigentlich lebte und wie viele Freiheiten mir in Wahrheit blieben. Von diesem Zeitpunkt begann sich alles zu ändern. Ich begann zu fragen, wenn auch nicht offen. Ich wollte die Dinge sehen, wissen wie es wirklich war und nicht einfach nur glauben. Nur zu schnell erkannte ich die Schwächen meines Vaters. Nur zu schnell sah ich auf was seine geleierte Treue beruhte. Ich meinte zu erkennen, dass alles was für ihn zählte nur sein Leben und die Macht in seinem Leben ist. Heute bin ich mir nicht mehr ganz so sicher. Ich schwanke dazwischen zu glauben, dass er auch tatsächlich väterliche Gefühle für mich hegt oder er doch nur seine Haut retten wollte. Ich weiss es nicht. Liebend gerne würde ich nur ersteres glauben, doch seine letzten Handlungen haben selbst mich verwirrt. Ich war immer so überzeugt von mir. Von mir und seinem Handeln. Der dunkle Lord aber hat meine Überzeugungen ins Schwanken gebracht. Mit seinem Erscheinen hat er mein ganzes, schönes Leben aus den Fugen geworfen. Vom ersten Augenblick an da er wieder einen festen Fuss in diese Welt gesetzt hatte.  
Er war es der meine Augen immer weiter geöffnet hat. Selbst wenn ich bis zum Schluss auf dieser Seite der Dunkelheit gestanden hatte, war doch er es schlussendlich der schon viel früher einen Wandel in mir bewegt hatte. Ungewollt.  
Lange hab ich noch versucht doch noch irgendwie auf dieser Seite zu siegen. Ich habe alles dafür getan. Meinen Ehrgeiz bewiesen. Ich bin nicht dumm und war es damals nicht. Ich wusste zu genau was mir bevor stand wenn die Niederlage nahe stand. Dass wir überlebten, dass wir nicht nach Askaban kamen, dass man uns diese Chance gab, war nicht nur ein Gewinn. Die Familie Malfoy wäre heute grösser, wären die Seite getauscht worden. Doch es ist nun mal so. Und nun liegt es wieder an uns oder an mir, die Familie zurück ins Licht zu rücken. Ich kann mit dieser Aufgabe nichts anfangen. Ich habe nach der Niederlage jegliches Begehren danach verloren. Nach dem ich bis zum Schluss für die Ehre dieser Familie gekämpft habe und nichts erhalten, bin ich es Leid für sie gerade zu stehen und täglich ihren Schatten auf meinen Schultern zu tragen.  
Doch etwas anderes kann ich auch nicht tun. Es ist noch immer meine Familie. Noch immer meine geliebte Mutter und mein verhasster Vater. Vielleicht wäre es anders wenn sie tot wären, aber die Gedanken darüber bringen nichts, denn sie entsprechen nicht der Realität.  
Ich muss mit dem Leben was ich heute habe. Mit den Alpträumen die mich jeden Nacht verfolgen. Mit all den Gesichtern jener, die meinem Zauberstab zum Opfer fielen und meinen Gedanken die mich immer wieder heimsuchen.  
Ich weiss ich bin ein Feigling. Viel zu oft wird mir dies ins Bewusstsein gerufen. Ich war damals zu Feige das nötige zu tun und ich weiss nicht ob ich heute die Stärke hätte. Ich bin kein starker Mensch. Ich kann reden, ich kann Menschen überzeugen, ich kann gut Zaubern und weiss welchen Menschen ich kaufen muss um das zu erhalten was ich will. Doch ich bin kein starker Mensch. Ich bin kein Sankt Potter. Ich will nicht sagen, dass ich ihn für das beneide was er ist. Nichts in der Welt würde mich dazu bringen zu tauschen. Er ist zu aufbrausend, zu unüberlegt. Aber er ist stark und diese Stärke hat mich gerettet, wie schwer es mir auch fällt dies zuzugeben.

_Verkrampft lag die Feder in Dracos Händen und genauso krampfhaft schloss er die Augen. Sankt Potter. Diesem Menschen Dankbar zu sein, war selbst insgeheim eine Qual. Drei Mal hatte er ihm sein Leben zu verdanken. Der Gedanke brachte Draco die Übelkeit und er entschied sich lieber mit seinen seltsamen Aufzeichnungen fortzufahren, als weiter darüber nach zu denken._

Und solch einem schwachen Menschen wie mir gibt Minerva McGonagall nochmals eine Chance. Ich weiss nicht warum sie das tut. Ich würde es nicht tun. Vielleicht meint sie etwas Gutes in mir zu sehen, nach dem wir uns zum Schluss der Schlacht doch eines „Besseren" besonnen hatten. Doch für so naiv halte ich sie nicht. Ich in jedem Fall, sehe nichts Gutes in mir. Was sollte ich auch sehen? Das ich noch immer stolz und arrogant bin? Das ich noch immer kalt und distanziert bin? Das mein Vater noch immer in meinem Rücken steht und mich als Mittel zum Zweck nutzt für die Familie? Nein ich sehe nichts Gutes in mir. Aber vielleicht will sie mich auch zum Guten bringen. Dumbledore hatte da ja auch schon den einen oder anderen Versuch unternommen. Nur ich fürchte, sie wird sich die Zähne ausbeissen. Ich bin nicht stark genug diesen, meinen Schutz aufzugeben und mich der Öffentlichkeit zu stellen. Noch immer nicht. Lieber bleibe ich der kalte, arrogante Schnösel und lasse mich nicht auf andere ein. Es wird mir mehr helfen. Lieber bin ich allein. Ich hab keinen Drang nach tiefgehender Gesellschaft. Da lob ich mir Pansys Oberflächlichkeiten.  
Das einzige was mich überhaupt für Hogwarts qualifiziert sind wohl meine Fähigkeiten. Ich bin gut in Zaubertränken. Sehr gut sogar. Ich bin schnell, präzise, diszipliniert und habe selbst mit den ungenausten Angaben aus irgendwelchen Büchern wenig Probleme.  
Allgemein werde ich als Intelligent eingestuft. Ich hab einen guten Abschluss gemacht bei einem renommierten Privatlehrer und das ohne ihn dafür zu bezahlen. Ich bin ein guter Flieger im Quidditch und dadurch kräftig. Und nach dem was ich die letzten Jahre erlebt haben Stumpf gegenüber Gefühlen und Schmerzen. Zumindest im weitesten Sinne. Irgendwann spürst du die Schmerzen nicht mehr so sehr. Irgendwann sind die Beleidigungen belanglos und die nichtigen Versuche der jungen Frauen ihre Augen flattern zu lassen, bringen das Herz nicht mehr zum Schlagen, wenn es wichtigeres gibt, über das du nachzudenken hast.

_Abermals folgte eine kurze Denkpause. Seine Gedanken aufzuschreiben war genauso einfach wie schwierig. Niemand, würde dies zu lesen bekommen und doch fühlte er sich beklommen und musste Grenzen überwinden um alles nieder zu schreiben was ihn bewegte._

Meine Interessen haben sich genauso gewandelt wie alles andere. Gut ich liebe Bücher und habe das schon immer getan. Unser Anwesen besitzt eine nicht all zu kleine Bibliothek und ich schlage kein gutes Buch aus. Aber abgesehen davon, spiele ich nur noch selten Quidditch, habe keine Probleme damit Herausforderungen von Männern oder anzügliche Aufforderungen von Frauen auszuschlagen. Meine Freude daran andere Menschen zu beleidigen, sie zu verletzen oder in den Dreck zu ziehen ist bedeutend gesunken und wenn ich mich noch mal dazu besinnen sollte, so fallen die Anspielungen sachte, kühl und überlegt aus. Nein es ist wahrlich nicht mehr mein Ding laut und indiskrete zu sein. Was soll man sagen? Auch ich bin nicht davor gewahrt erwachsen zu werden. Ich habe nur das Gefühl es zu schnell geworden zu sein.

_Nun war er da, der Moment das Draco nichts anderes mehr aufzuschreiben wusste als sein Leben._

Ich wurde am 5. Juni 1980 im Malfoy Manor geboren. Bei meiner Geburt waren laut der Aussage meiner Mutter nur drei Menschen anwesend. Meine Mutter – was für eine Überraschung – mein Vater und die Amme. Ich habe die Amme nie getroffen, nie nach ihrem Namen gefragt und diesen auch niemals erfahren. Es interessierte mich niemals und es interessiert mich auch weiter nicht. Die Geschichte von meiner Geburt aber liess ich mir von meiner Mutter immer wieder erzählen. Sie erzählte mir, wie Stolz sie gewesen war und wie stolz mein Vater gewesen war. Wie er mich in den Arm genommen hat und seine Augen geglüht hätte vor Glück. Ich weiss heute nicht mehr so genau ob dies meine Mutter nur erfunden hat, denn so wie ich in den letzten Jahren behandelt worden war von meinem Vater, habe ich eher das Gefühl, dass er dem kleinen Bündel, dass ich gewesen war einen abschätzigen Blick zugeworfen hatte und froh darüber war einen Jungen bekommen zu haben.  
Nur will ich ihn in diesem Augenblick nicht urteilen über Dingen deren Wahrheit ich nicht kenne.  
Ich mag mich auch sehr genau erinnern wie meine früher Kindheit verlaufen ist, oder besser ich habe ein paar klare Erinnerungen und sie sind alle samt nicht schlechter Natur.  
Ich hatte eine ganz und gar glückliche Kindheit. Ich erinnere mich viel gelacht zu haben, zusammen mit meinen Eltern. Ich erinnere mich wie mich meine Mutter gekitzelt hat, bis mir die Tränen gekommen sind vor lauter Lachen. Auch wie mein Vater mir mit viel Geduld das Fliegen auf dem Besen beigebracht hat und mir immer wieder die Geschichten über unsere Familie erzählt hat. Ich erinnere mich auch noch an meine Grosseltern. Sie waren strenger als meine Eltern, aber ich sehe sie heute noch vor mir. Wie sie stolz da stehen, die Brust geschwellt und glücklich, als ich ihnen das erste Mal gezeigt habe wie ich fliegen kann.  
Ja meine Kindheit war glücklich. Damals habe ich alles genossen und alles aufgesogen, als hätte ich gewusst, dass es mal anders werden würde. Ich hab mir viel Mühe gegeben im Unterricht, habe es geliebt mit meiner Tanzlehrerin zu tanzen oder meiner Mutter stolz zu zeigen wie ich auf dem Klavier spielen konnte und was ich Neues gelernt hatte.  
Hätte es nur immer so bleiben können.

Das ich nach Hogwarts kam war für mich selbstverständlich. Wie ich später erfuhr, für meine Eltern nicht. Ich hatte schon immer gewusst das mein Vater Dumbledore nicht für fähig hielt, wohl weil dieser genug Macht besass die seine zu untergraben. Doch, dass seine Abneigung gegen ihn soweit ging, dass Lucius mich sogar nach Ungarn geschickt hätte, das war mir niemals bewusst gewesen. Ich erfuhr erst später davon. Damals war ich fast etwas entrüstet gewesen, denn in Ungarn lernten sie die Dunklen Künste und nicht nur die Verteidigung dagegen. Zu gerne wäre ich dorthin gegangen. Dennoch respektierte ich die Entscheidung meiner Mutter, die sich in diesem Fall gegen Lucius durchgesetzt hatte. Schlussendlich sollte ich ihr wohl dankbar sein, selbst wenn ich nicht beschreiben kann auf welche Tatsache sich mein Dank bezieht. Ich bin es dennoch.  
So kam also auch bei mir der Tag an dem die Eule von Hogwarts ankam und mich an die Zauberschule einlud. Es war damals nicht mein erster Besuch in der Winkelgasse, aber wohl mit Abstand der aufregendste, wie das wohl auch bei jedem Kind so ist. Ich war unglaublich stolz auf mich und allein die mahnenden Worte meiner Mutter brachten mich dazu während dem Aufenthalt in der Winkelgasse meine Manieren zu waren und nicht aufgeregt sondern gelangweilt zu wirken.  
Das Ganze war einfacher als ich auf diesen Idioten in Madam Malkims traf, den ich bereits nach Hufflepuff abgeschoben hatte. Der Junge war öde und irgendwie seltsam. Dass es sich dabei um Potter gehandelt hatte, wusste ich damals noch nicht. Vielleicht wäre mein Verhalten anders gewesen hätte ich es gewusst.  
Ich erinnere mich noch ziemlich genau an meinen peinlichen Auftritt vor der grossen Halle. Hatte ich wirklich geglaubt er würde meine Freundschaft annehmen? Oder hatte ich diese Freundschaft auch wirklich gewollt? Wenn ich heute zurück blicke, kann ich nur noch den Kopf schütteln.  
Ich habe ihm dann die Feindschaft geschworen, was keinem in der Zauberwelt wirklich unbekannt sein sollte und sie zog sich über all die Jahre hin. Dabei waren diese Jahre so belanglos. Natürlich gab es einige Ereignisse. Der Vorfall um die Kammer des Schreckens, der Hippogreif und diese abscheulichen Kreaturen von Demetoren. Dinge an die ich heute zurück denke und meine Reaktionen selbst nicht immer verstehen kann. Ich weiss was mich bewegt hat und warum ich es getan habe, doch ich weiss auch, heute würde ich ganz anders handeln. Heute wäre auch meine Reaktion auf die Demetoren eine ganz andere. Was hatte ich damals schon für schlimme Erinnerungen? Keine. Aber jetzt? Ich bin genug oft danach einem der Dementoren unter dem Befehl des dunklen Lords begegnet, es war niemals mehr so harmlos wie damals, als ich noch Witze darüber reissen konnte.  
Sirius Black kümmerte mich wenig. Wenn er stimmte was die Presse sagte, so hatte ich nichts zu befürchten. Er war hinter Potter her. Das konnte mir ja damals nur recht sein. Auch was danach passierte war wenig beeindruckend für mich. Natürlich hätte ich gerne am Trimagischen Turnier teil genommen und natürlich war ich wütend auf Potter, doch die Erinnerungen daran sind bereits nur noch verschwommen, verdrängt von dem was danach kam. Seine Rückkehr.

_Das erste Mal nach einer ganzen Weile setzte Draco die Feder wieder ab und wandte seinen Blick ins Leere. Diese Erinnerungen waren ganz klar vor seinen Augen. Selbst wenn es damals erst seinen Vater betroffen hatte, es hatte sich in seinen Kopf eingebrannt und genau diese Bilder trübten jetzt seinen Blick wieder._

Ich habe bereits bemerkt als ich an den Bahnhof von Kings Cross kam an diesem Jahr. Bereits da war mir schon klar, dass etwas anders sein musste. Warum? Weil meine Mutter alleine kam um mich abzuholen. Ich sah die dunklen Ringe unter ihren Augen und die harten Züge ihres Gesichtes. Ihre steife Gestik war nur ein weiterer Teil des Vorgeschmackes, was bald zum Alltag werden sollte.  
Zu Hause war ich erst Mal alleine. Meine Mutter verweigerte mir eine Antwort auf meine Fragen was passiert sei.  
Damals hatte ich nicht an Potters Geschichte geglaubt. Ich habe genau wie alle andern gedacht, dass es wieder nur eine seiner Geschichten war um mehr Aufmerksamkeit zu bekommen. Doch ich irrte.  
Der Dunkle Lord war zurück. Mein Vater weihte mich an diesem Abend ein. Er sagte ich solle Stolz sein, weil sein Herr zurück gekehrt war. Er prägte mir ein darüber zu schweigen und erklärte mir, dass es auch mein Schicksal war diesem grossen Herrn zu dienen.  
Und ich war stolz.  
Voll von Vorfreude auf das was kommen sollte, auf was ich lernen sollte. Ich wollte ihm dienen so wie mein Vater. Ich wollte die Schlammblüter und Muggel von dieser Welt tilgen. All die Blutverräter sollten büssen. Nur eigentlich wusste ich gar nicht was ich mir da wünschte. Ich wiederholte nur immer und immer wieder was mein Vater mir vorgelebt hatte. Wie einfach es doch war keine eigene Meinung zu haben. Wie simpel es doch schien sich diesem Gedankengut anzuschliessen. Viel einfacher als selbst nach zu denken. Viel einfacher als zu hinterfragen und vor allem, viel weniger gefährlich als in Frage zu stellen.  
Das fünfte Jahr in Hogwarts war sozusagen mein Jahr. Mit Umbridge die zwar nicht fähig, dafür aber loyal war dem Geldgeber gegenüber und skrupellos, wurde alles aus der Welt geschafft, was mir bis anhin an dieser Schule nicht gepasst hatte. Ich bekam sogar noch mehr Macht als ich mir vorgestellt hatte. Es war alles zu leicht und jagt auf Potter zu machen war zu schön. Dass Umbridge dabei gerade die Kinder jener förderte die sie eigentlich bekämpfen wollte setzte dem ganze noch den Zuckerguss auf.  
Die Erinnerungen sind etwas klarer an dieses Jahr. Man erinnert sich doch gerne an die schönen Dinge. Nur jene die schmerzen sind einprägsamer.  
Wieder kam meine Mutter allein nach Kings Cross. Mein Vater war verhaftet worden und nach Askaban geschickt.

_Ein leises Schlucken verriet die Zweifel die Draco mit diesen Gedanken immer wieder verband. Er wurde nicht schlau aus seinem Vater. Es liess ihn nicht los. Seine Handlungen liessen ihn einfach nicht die klaren Absichten sehen und das liess ihn kurz verweilen._

Wir gingen zu seinem Prozess und besuchten ihn in Askaban. Er war schwach. Genauso schwach wie ich. Seine Ausreden waren fahrig, seine Worte nicht schlüssig und von diesem Moment an, sah ich nur noch den Versager in meinem Vater. Gescheitert bei einem doch so einfachen Auftrag. Ich hasste zwar Potter dafür meinen Vater derart erniedrigt zu haben, doch ich hasste meinen Vater mehr für sein Versagen. Ein alter Mann, der einem Lord folgten, der seinen Hirngespinsten nach jagten. Hätte damals nur jemand meine Gedanken gehört, ich wäre heute wohl nicht in der Lage dies hier zu schreiben. Vor her wäre ich getötet worden.  
Kaum ein Tag nach dem Prozess an meinem Vater durchsuchte das Ministerium unser Manor. Doch natürlich fanden sie Nichts. So klug war unser Anwesen doch aufgebaut, dass sie nichts finden konnten. Sie waren Nichts. Nur eine kleine Rattenplage um die ich mich nun zu kümmern hatte. Nun war ich der Mann im Haus. Ich liebte meine Mutter und schwor mir sie zu beschützen. Ich fühlte mich stark und unabhängig. Nicht mehr unter der Fuchtel meines schwachen Vaters. Ich war blind. Und Bella öffnete mir auf schmerzhafte Art und Weise die Augen.  
Sie kam bald und zögerte nicht lange damit zu handeln. Ohne mich oder meine Mutter zu Fragen brachte sie mich vor den Dunklen Lord. Ich sollte einen Auftrag bekommen. Ich glaube nicht, dass ich damals begriffen habe was vor sich ging. Heute ist es schwer zu beurteilen, die Grenzen von jenen Dingen die ich zu wissen glaube vermischen sich mit jenen die ich mir einfach nur wünschte.  
Aber nein, damals war dieser Auftrag eine Bestätigung für meinen angekratzten Stolz. Ich sah nur was ich sehen wollte. Ich hatte das Gefühl der dunkle Lord schätze meine Fähigkeiten. Die Gedanken an seinen Hirngespinste die ich ihm angedichtet habe, verblassten im Licht dessen was ich mir ausmalte. Ich sollte die Ehre der Familie wiederherstellen. Ich sollte sie zurück ins Licht rücken und gut machen was mein Vater vergeben hatte. Es war einfach beflügelnd. Das Bella mich ausbilden sollte war damals nochmals ein Pluspunkt. Ich hatte ja keine Ahnung. Ich kannte nur ihren Ruf. Ich wusste nichts. Verblendet von meinem Stolz. So hoch war mein ritt und so tief bin ich gefallen.  
Die Theorie der dunklen Flüche hatte ich bereits hinter mir. Nun sollte die Praxis folgen. Nur, so hatte ich mir diese nicht vorgestellt. Es war an meinem Geburtstag an dem es Bella für angebracht hielt meine Ausbildung zu beginnen.

_Ein wehmütiger schein ging über Dracos Gesicht und in seinen Augen war Schmerz zu lesen._

Der Fluch durchfuhr mich bevor mir gewahr wurde was Bella da tat. Ich konnte es nicht glauben. Doch ich kam nicht dazu nach dem Warum zu fragen. Kaum hatten sich die Schmerzen soweit zurück gezogen, dass ich wieder klar denken konnte, kam bereits der nächste Fluch. So ging es weiter. Ich weiss nicht wie oft ich in diesen Ferien wimmernd auf dem Boden unserer Kerker lag, wie oft ich meine schlimmsten Erinnerungen durchlebt habe und wie oft ich meine intimsten Gedanken dieser kranken Frau preis gegeben habe. Unter dem Imperius hatte ich mich selbst gefoltert, bis ich es schaffte mich dagegen zu wehren. Dies war ihre Art der Praxis der dunklen Künste.  
Irgendwann wurde ich taub gegenüber dem Schmerz. Die Beleidigungen erreichten mich kaum mehr. Ich stumpfte ab, genauso wie meine Gefühle und meine Regungen.  
Es war meine persönliche Hölle auf Erden. Sie brachen meinen Stolz, liessen mich kriechen und erniedrigten mich. Alles was mich noch antrieb war der Gedanke an meine Mutter. Ich wollte sie stolz machen. Ich wollte unserer Familie den Stolz zurück geben den sie verdient hatte und mit diesem Gedanken handelte ich.  
Mit diesem Gedanken nahm ich das dunkle Mal entgegen und mit diesem Gedanken trug ich es. Ich war stolz darauf ein Todesser zu sein. Ich war stolz darauf einen so bedeutenden Auftrag zu haben. Und ich dachte es wäre leicht ihn zu erfüllen. Ich hatte schliesslich schon eine Idee. Und wenn diese Idee geklappt hatte, so würde ich das letzte Jahr nicht mehr an dieser verfluchten Schule verbringen sondern unter dem Dunklen Lord herrschen. So war der Plan.  
Hätte mich einer während diesem sechsten Jahr an diesen Plan erinnert ausser mir selbst, ich hätte ihn ohne zu zögern verflucht.  
Das Kabinett zu reparieren war so gut wie unmöglich, geschweige denn Dumbledore umzubringen. Keiner meiner schlecht durchdachten Pläne funktionierte. Was mich eigentlich nicht wundert, dennoch aber war es damals immer wieder ein Rückschlag für mich. Die Panik kam immer mehr in mir hoch. Wenn ich es nicht schaffen würde, hätte meine Mutter keinen Schutz mehr gehabt und unsere Familie würde in Schimpf und Schande untergehen. Doch was mir am meisten Angst machte, war der Gedanken an meinen Tod. Er würde mich töten, wenn ich versagte. Ich musste es schaffen. Es musste klappen. Ich stand Nächte voller Alpträume aus, weinte vor Angst und die Panik liess mich jede Nacht schweissgebadet aufwachen. Immer mehr schwebten meine Gedanken nicht mehr nur um den Auftrag sondern um die ganze Situation. Obwohl ich eigentlich keine Zeit hatte, begann ich auf einmal nach zu denken und zu sehen, was für ein Irrsinn hier betrieben wurde. Doch für mich gab es kein Zurück mehr. Ein Schritt zurück war ein Schritt in mein Grab.

Und dann auf einmal hatte ich es. Es war geschafft, die Erleichterung war so gross, dass ich in Freudengeschrei ausbrach ohne zu überlegen wer es hören könnte. Sofort sendete ich eine Nachricht an das Kabinett, dass alles bereit war und nun ging das Warten los. Es schien ein Zufall wie schnell Dumbledore aus dem Schloss hinaus kam, denn kurz nach dem ich es geschafft hatte bekam ich die Nachricht von seiner Abwesenheit. Die Nachricht ging an den dunklen Lord und die Todesser sammelten sich um das Schloss zu stürmen. Es war alles zu einfach und ich war so erleichtert. Ich sog das Lob meiner Tante förmlich in mich auf. Vergessen waren all die Gedanken die ich mir gemacht hatte. Schliesslich ist es leicht zu vergessen wenn alles gut geht.  
Irgendwann fand ich dann auch Dumbledore. Er war schwach und es war ein leichtes ihn zu entwaffnen. Doch ihn zu töten? Ihm ins Gesicht zu sehen und sein Angebot abzulehnen und ihn zu töten? Nein, das war nicht einfach. Selbst im Angesicht des Mordes welchen ich an ihm zu begehen gedachte wollte mir dieser Mann noch seine Hand reichen und mir helfen. Das hatte ich nicht verdient. Seine Gedanken brachten all die Zweifel wieder nach oben. Sie füllten meinen Kopf und liessen mich nicht mehr klar denken und ich senkte den Zauberstab. Selbst die hereinplatzende Bella änderte nicht mehr viel daran. Ich war verzweifelt. Wenn ich es nicht tat so würde ich sterben. Doch ich wollte diesen alten Mann nicht töten.  
Snapes Skrupellosigkeit konnte ich nicht verstehen. So lange hatte er Dumbledore gedient und nun brachte er ihn um. Von diesem Zeitpunkt an war ich überzeugt von zwei Dingen: Ich wollte dieser Seite nicht mehr angehören, aber ich musste und Snape war durch und durch ein Todesser, hörig allein dem dunklen Lord.  
Und er rettet mir mein Leben in dem er mich mitschleppte und mich verteidigte vor dem dunklen Lord. Das letzte Jahr scheint so unwirklich. Ich musste zurück an diese vermaledeite Schule, ich musste dem dunklen Lord weiter dienen und ich musste mich damit abfinden.

Von der Anwesenheit des Lords auf unserem Manor bekam ich nur wenig mit in den Ferien. Härter traf es meine Eltern. Ich konnte fliehen. Doch nicht mein Vater und meine Mutter. Man hatte Lucius aus Askaban befreit. Doch zu welchem Preis? Wir waren nur noch niedere Diener die ihren Platz erst wieder verdienen musste. Der Druck auf meine Mutter wuchs weiter, da sie sich noch immer weigerte sich ihnen anzuschliessen und es besserte ihre Position nicht in dem Gefüge. Die Schule war einigermassen erträglich. Als einziger Todesser unter den Schülern wurde mir Respekt entgegengebracht. Ein Respekt den ich nicht wollte. Ich wurde zynisch und verbissen, schottete mich von den Menschen um mich herum ab und widmete mich grösstenteils den Studien.  
Ich konnte einfach nicht mehr. Alles was geschehen war und noch geschah setzte mir zusehends zu. Ich fürchtete um das Leben meiner Mutter, ja sogar um jenes meines Vater, obwohl ich ihn noch immer verachtete. Ich tat nur was nötig war um meine Loyalität zu beweisen und nicht mehr. Ich konnte dieser Kreatur nicht mehr dienen. Zu viele Gedanken waren in meinem Kopf und allein die Angst hielt mich zurück etwas Dummes zu tun.  
Dann kamen Potter und seine Freundin. Sie waren kaum zu erkennen als Grayback sie zu uns brachte, so entstellt. Das Verhalten meiner Verwandten war mir nicht nur peinlich, es bestätigte meine Haltung zusehends. Was hier geschah war nicht gut. Abscheu breitete sich in mir aus, doch ich hatte zu viel Angst. Ich war zu feige.  
Also bestätigte ich, dass es Potter war. Meine einzige Hoffnung aus dem Ganzen wieder heraus zu kommen. Ich sah zu wie sie das Schlammblut folterten und zuckte bei jedem Schrei zusammen den sie von sich gab. Sie mochte ein Schlammblut sein, sie mochte eine Besserwisserin sein, doch ich bewunderte sie. Diese Folterungen hatte ich nicht so lange ausgehalten. Sie hatte das nicht verdient. Doch was konnte ich schon tun.  
Was hätte ich schon tun können. Vielleicht im Nachhinein, ist es einfach zu sagen, man hätte gekonnt. Doch in Wahrheit? In dieser Situation? Nein, der Tod war noch nie ein gutes Los gewesen.

_Draco lehnte sich angespannt in seinem Stuhl zurück, legte den Kopf in den Nacken und presste seine Hände auf die Augen. Es verfolgte ihn. Es quälte ihn. Er hörte förmlich die Schreie des Schlammbluts. Am liebsten hätte er laut aufgeschrien. Die Lust am Schreiben verging ihm nur schon beim Gedanken daran, was während der letzten Stunden im Krieg passiert war. Erst nach Minuten raffte er sich auf und blickte auf die Seite hinunter. Er schloss Augen, öffnete sie wieder und füllte die Feder erneut mit der schwarzen Flüssigkeit._

Es steht mir kein Sinn danach hier die letzten Ereignisse des Krieges nieder zu schreiben. Die Gedanken daran sind noch zu nah. Es ist erst ein paar Tage her und ich habe das Gefühl bei der Erinnerung noch die Angst in meinen Gliedern zu fühlen. Ich weiss mein Vater hält mich für schwach wegen dieser Tatsache. Er sieht es. Es sah es damals. Doch ich kämpfe. Ich weiss nicht ob er jemals diese Dinge durch litten hat wie ich. Natürlich er war in Askaban und ich will nicht behaupten, dass es dort einfacher gewesen wäre. Ich weiss es nicht. Ich weiss nur eines. Als der entscheidende Moment gekommen war, hat sich mein Vater gegen den Dunklen Lord und für mich entschieden.  
Das ist eine Tat die ich ihm niemals vergessen werde. So sehr ich ihn verachtet habe, zum Schluss war er mutiger als ich es hätte sein können. Er und meine Mutter haben das geschafft wovor ich mich gefürchtet habe. Auf die Gefahr hin getötet zu werden rissen sie sich los um mich zu retten.  
Ich kann nicht sagen, dass ich meinem Vater dafür alles Verzeihe was passiert ist in den Jahren, es wäre gelogen. Doch ich bin mir nicht mehr sicher was ihn betrifft. Ich bin schliesslich nicht blind. Doch neben allem andern, werden die Worte meines Vaters vielleicht etwas klarer. Immer wieder hat er mir eingeprägt das die Familie das Wichtigste sei und vielleicht werde ich ihn irgendwann verstehen.

_Draco blickte von seinen Aufzeichnungen auf und wandte seinen Blick zur Seite. An der Wand hing ein Bild der Familie. Damals war er vierzehn gewesen und hatte stolz in ihrer Mitte gestanden, ein Jahr später war sein Vater in Askaban gewesen und die grösste Enttäuschung für Draco. Vor ein paar Tagen nur hatte Lucius seiner Verzweiflung abermals neues Feuer gegeben._

Irgendwann vielleicht, aber nicht jetzt. Vor zwei Tagen haben sie meine Verlobung bekannt gegeben. Meine Verlobung! Ich konnte es nicht fassen, ich kann es jetzt noch nicht fassen. Astoria Greengrass heisst die Glückliche.  
_Der Sarkasmus war selbst den geschriebenen Worten anzumerken._  
Sie ist wohl genauso glücklich wie ich darüber. Als meine Eltern mir dies eröffnet haben, entglitt mir die Kontrolle. Ich habe sie angeschrien was ihnen eigentlich einfällt. Doch sie liessen nicht mit sich verhandeln. Ich war verlobt. Mit einem starrköpfigen Mädchen, dass so wenig nach Slytherin passte wie eine Rose auf einen Miststock. Gut schlechter vergleich. Vielleicht eher wie die Katze in die Schlangengrube.  
Als ob es nicht schon genug wäre, dass sie bereits über meinen Beruf entschieden haben. Auch so eine Entscheidung. Mein Vater hat schliesslich entschieden, dass ich die Ehre der Familie wieder herzustellen haben, also hat er seine letzten Beziehungen spielen lassen und ich bekam die Chance mich bei McGonagall als Lehrer für Zaubertränke zu bewerben. Wie bereits erwähnt, habe ich die Stelle bekommen.  
Nun darf ich meine zukünftige Frau auch noch unterrichten. Ich hoffe nur für sie, dass sie sich benimmt.

_Der letzte Absatz hatte Draco mit all seiner Wut geschrieben. Die Feder war nur so übers Pergament geflogen und zurück blieb die elegante Schrift die nur noch wenige seiner Emotionen wirklich enthielt. Nun legte er die Feder beiseite. Mit einer verzogenen Grimasse betrachtete er sein Werk. Er blätterte die Seiten zurück und sein Blick lief durch die Linien, fasste einzelne Wörter und Sätze auf, bis er schliesslich wieder am Anfang war. Noch einmal schlich die Frage nach dem warum durch seinen Kopf, doch nun war es egal.__  
__Sachte schloss er den schweren Deckel und liess die Schnalle einschnappen. Seine langen, gliedrigen Finger fuhren über den Einband, bevor er mit einer traurigen Geste seinen Zauberstab hervor zog und das Wissen dieses Buches für immer verschloss.__  
__Noch einmal betrachtete er den Einband. Mit einem Mal fühlte er sich unendlich Müde. Seine Hände zitterten leicht, doch er war zu keiner Emotion mehr fähig. Es fühlte sich leer und dumpf an. So viel hatte er nieder geschrieben. Doch einen Vorteil hatte es. Seine Gedanken waren für einen Augenblick frei von den Erinnerungen. Allein das Gesicht einer jungen Frau schaffte es hängen zu bleiben. Draco schloss die Augen ohne den Versuch zu unternehmen es zu vertreiben._


End file.
